1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device capable of testing a printed circuit board (PCB) automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
A common PCB testing method of the radio frequency (RF) employs a number of shielding boxes to receive a number of PCBs to be tested (hereinafter to-be-tested PCBs). However, before testing, it needs an operator to find an open shielding box, carry the to-be-tested PCB into the open shielding box manually, and close the shielding box. Then, the operator must manually operate a testing button on the computer to start a processing of testing the PCB. And after the testing is completed, the operator must manually open the shielding box and carry the tested PCB out from the shielding box, which is time consuming and manpower consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic device to resolve the above problems.